ElsaMaren moments we should get in Frozen 3
by UDPusa
Summary: Tiny pieces of random moments that we should definitely get on the big screen. Honeymaren x Elsa if that wasn't clear enough, based on Frozen 2 because duh, Frozen 3 is not out (yet). Hope you like it uwu


_This is my very first work in English, so don't expect too much plz._

_That being said..._

* * *

~ ElsaMaren moments we should get in Frozen 3 ~

* * *

**1~**

Elsa, Honeymaren, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf, having a game party in the castle.

—Don't you worry, it's quite easy actually, you have to guess what's written on your head making yes or no questions. Elsa starts, you'll catch up quickly— was the first time for Honeymaren.

Elsa, standing up in front of the couch, attaching the note in her hair.

—You got this Elsa, it's super easy— cheered up Anna.

—Okay… ¿Is it a person?

—Yup.

—¿A boy?

—Nope.

—Hm… ¿do I know her?

—Oh yes, you do~— she keep thinking, Anna give her a clue.

—She is someone you quite love.

—¿Is she in this room?

—¡Yas! I told you it was easy-

—¡Is Honeymaren!— Elsa said, pointing at her too excited. She took the paper under furrowed brows, seeing the weird faces everyone was making. "ANNA" was the answer —Oh no.

—Elsa— her look was far from calmed —¿Can you remind me what kind of relationship you have with Honey?

—W-we're friends…

—Aha…

—Close friends.

—And~?

—We… may have kissed, a few times.

—Like… a mouth kiss? In her lips?

—Maybe not only in her lips… Why I'm still here? Who's next!?

* * *

**2~**

Elsa, in her first days in Northuldra, getting up to speed with the environment in the morning. A sneaky chicken ran uncontrollably, Honeymaren was chasing it.

—Come here~ stupid bastard!— Elsa chuckled. She managed to enclose it using her powers, approaching her. —Gotcha.

—Doing some warm ups already?

—Thanks Elsa, runs faster than it looks. I'll try to be more careful next time.

—Please don't be, you were adorable chasing this little guy— said touching it. Two seconds later, Honeymaren dropped that chicken in purpose.

—Whoops, my bad— and she ran away, again.

—Come here~

* * *

**3~**

Honeymaren, just after the scene where she says "_you belong up here_" and Elsa decides to leave everything for obvious reasons.

—He's so cute, never had a chance to pat him— Bruni started a fire, burning his finger —¡AAAH!

—Wait, don't, don't move you hard— she used her powers to wrap the finger, holding her hands —¿Better?

—Yes… Looks like someone is selfish here~— they looked at each other, directly into their hearts.

Elsa sighed.

—T-the ice, is melting.

—Ah~ sorry.

* * *

**4~**

Honeymaren entering the Elsa's room because was unable to find her anywhere. She was sleeping, holding a small ice object.

—Come on, you're gonna miss the breakfast— taking a closer look, she found that the ice was actually a little representation of Honeymaren, like a plush doll. She grabbed it —It's time to wake up~— said mimicking her own voice.

—Hm~

—Do you wanna have a breakfast~?— said making the little Maren jump over his chest.

—What? Honey? What are you doing here?

—Waking you up, what are you doing with this plushy?— she melted quickly?

—I-It's not a plushy, they are smooth and soft, this was… a…

—You're the cutest thing I've ever met, next time don't use this piece of ice, use something more smooth and soft, like me~

Elsa got under the sheets.

* * *

**5~**

Elsa just before going to bed, writing a letter for her sis.

~ … ~

~ …_and their typical dances are very_ ~

—Hm… ¿How could I describe it?— she thought about Honeymaren dancing in front of here, with her short clothing and the bonfire behind.

~_exotic_.~

—Yeah, that's the word.

* * *

**6~**

Elsa in the castle, catching up with her sister after spending a few days in Northuldra.

—… and then, Honeymaren… … because looks like Honeymaren… … also Honemaren told me…

—Okay, hold on, what's up with all this Honeymarens, she's not the only one living there, isn't she? If you weren't a girl I'd think you were in love with her.

—A-haha… and… how terrible would that be?— her face was worth to frame.

* * *

**7~**

Elsa, feeding a baby reindeer with Honeymaren.

—You're doing great, you definitely worth the fifth spirit's name.

—I wouldn't say that.

—Don't be modest, I wish someone could feed me like this…— Honey looked away after saying that nonsense.

Elsa grabbed a carrot, giving it to her.

—C'mon, say ah~— she took a bite, wrapping herself in embarrassment.

—I-I think a proper dinner would be better…

—Yeah, I agree. Tonight? At yours?— she nodded, blushed.

* * *

**8~**

Honeymaren, talking about Northuldra with Elsa.

—And here's the river where we usually take a bath together. It's empty now, so if you wanna fresh yourself later on…

—Now?

—O-or now, yeah. We have plenty of time…— she melted her dress, jumping off the cliff straight away.

—Join up, it's not cold at all— Honey rolled his eyes, taking off her clothes to join her.

—Water is gonna be frozen.

* * *

**9~**

Elsa and her first days in Northuldra.

—Hey Elsa, come here, watch this— Elsa went almost running towards Honeymaren, maybe too focused on her, she could easily stumble upon a single stone.

Lucky her there was no rocks anywhere, but there were trees, and unfortunately his long cape got stuck in one of the branches, making her fall loudly, getting full of attention.

—Oh god, Elsa!— she get rid of her cape upset, full of embarrassment —Are you okay?— Honey couldn't hold her laugh.

—Never been better…— she knelt to check out his leg.

—We should go to check that.

—I'm fine, don't worry.

—You're not fine, let's go there.

In her place, she took care of Elsa, using a whole life of experience healing wounds. She kissed her knee at the end, making Elsa nervous.

—W-what's that?

—Ah, it's a typical thing here, it's said that if you kiss a wound, it heals faster.

Elsa, thinking about throwing herself from a ravine.

* * *

**10~**

Honeymaren, painting Elsa's back for the June annual celebration.

—Be still or I would have to start from scratch again.

—It's not my fault, you tickle me…

Painting her arms.

—Could you stop laughing please?

—I-I can't~

Finishing up last retouches in her face.

—Done. It would have looked better if you had stayed still.

—Oka~ay, I'll try to behave…— she unmaid the paint completely using her powers. Honey sighted with a stern look.

—Fine, last time, better don't move an inch.

But she couldn't resist, neither Honey, and they ended up full of paint.

* * *

_Gonna translate part 2 if you enjoyed that :)_


End file.
